Final Fantasy IX: Thieves & Royalty
by Silver-Bahamut777
Summary: This is my story about Tantalus. I do not follow the events in the FFIX game. (chapter 4 up)
1. We Are Tantalus

FF IX: Thieves & Royalty  
  
Legal Note: I do not own any of the characters. These are property of  
Squaresoft and are all from the game "Final Fantasy IX"  
  
Author's note: This is my story about Tantalus and others. The story does  
not follow the events that take place in the game. I hope you enjoy!  
  
[ Chapter I: "We Are Tantalus" ]  
  
"I don't think we can make it." someone said in the vast darkness.  
  
"Sure we can, now let's go Cinna." a second person said to the first one, comforting him.  
  
"But, listen Zidane. That jump looks hard!"  
  
The torch Zidane is holding lights more of the surroundings. Cinna and Zidane, two members of Tantalus. A famous band of thieves are standing on the edge of some sort of bridge. They where underground, Cinna was having second doubts on the trip.  
  
"Cinna, you'll be fine." Zidane smirked while pushing Cinna closer to the edge.  
  
"NO!" Cinna yelled, he stopped screaming to listen to the echo.  
  
Zidane rolled his eyes, "The others must be far ahead right now. They're counting on us to open the door!" He tried to convince the stubborn Cinna again.  
  
But alas, he shook his head and sat on his bottom. He had gave up all hope.  
  
Zidane looked down on him, thinking if he could go alone. No he couldn't...He really couldn't just leave Cinna behind!  
  
"Cinna." Zidane said.  
  
The well fed Cinna looked up and asked "Yes?"  
  
"Look over there." Zidane pointed his finger to the other side of the bridge. He picked up Cinna and placed him firm around his body, then jumping over the gap. Poor Cinna needed to grasp his breath. But at least they where over that pesky bridge.  
  
*********  
  
In a completely different scenery. Baku, Marcus and Blank are standing outside of a big mansion. It's night already, else they wouldn't be there...  
  
"How long are those two idiots going to take?!" Baku yelled.  
  
"Calm down boss," Blank eased Baku's temper "I'm sure they will get their quickly." A bird landed on the branch of a tree. Baku looked at it with angered eyes. He started mumbling, Marcus sighed and sat down on the grass. But why was the entire group of Tantalus here? A band of famous thieves wanted across the land, especially in their hometown of Lindblum. Might this mansion bring anything of value to them? You never know with Tantalus...  
  
Author's Note: "I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Watch out for the next one, it'll be worth it!" 


	2. The Sapphire of Darkness

[ Chapter II: "The Sapphire of Darkness" ]  
  
Still located in the underground cellar, Zidane and Cinna are working their way through what seems to be the basement of a mansion. Outside the mansion in the garden. Baku, Blank and Marcus are anxiously awaiting for the two to deactivate the locks on the doors. They are getting very impatient.  
  
"I win!" Marcus shouted.  
  
Baku turned his eyes towards him and yelled "Shut up! Or would you like them to hear us?!"  
  
Marcus regretted his deed. But then again, it was the first time in years he had won against Blank in Tetra Master.  
  
"Now give me my Hedgehog Pie card back." He demanded.  
  
It was custom in Tetra Master that the winner could choose one card of the opponent. Blank kicked some dust up into the air. He handed Marcus the card and looked at Baku.  
  
"Now I'm beginning to get worried myself..." He said.  
  
*********  
  
In the basement, Cinna and Zidane have reached a door. It's locked and even Zidane's skills aren't good enough to open it.  
  
"The boss will be so mad!" Cinna yelled while almost bursting out in tears.  
  
"Cinna! Calm down! We just have to bust this door open with something else then." Zidane said.  
  
"But with what?"  
  
Zidane's eyes glittered and he said with a cool and calm voice, "Brute force."  
  
"Here I come!" He yelled while running into the door. Armed and ready with his twin daggers. But it was a painful disappointment, Zidane bumped into the door. It didn't even scratch it...  
  
"Well that was absolutely useless..." Cinna muttered.  
  
The door screeched. Zidane was laying right under it, he looked up and saw the door coming down on him! Cinna was quick enough to grab him from under its path.  
  
The two where now on the other side of the door. Zidane resting up.  
  
"Thanks Cinna." He said while breathing heavily.  
  
"You're welcome Zidane, hey you helped me back there too."  
  
"Well at least we got that door open, now let's go on and find that switch!"  
  
Zidane ran towards a stairway, Cinna didn't move.  
  
"But err Zidane what if there is no switch?"  
  
Zidane stopped, turned around and answered Cinna, "There's always a switch Cinna, these old manors are equal to ancient dungeons. And you know those are filled with switches!"  
  
"Alright then!" Cinna shouted optimistically.  
  
The two thieves ran up the stairway. Not knowing where they'd get themselves into this time. After a lot of running, Zidane and Cinna finally reached the end of the stairway. They where now in the mansion.  
  
"Cinna, look out for guards. There are bound to be guards inside."  
  
"You think so? Regent Wedge is known to think Lindblum is one of the safest nations around. And he rarely surrounds himself with guards."  
  
Zidane was amazed, "Where did you hear that Cinna?"  
  
"I red the Daily Lindblum paper once, there was an article about him in there." Cinna said.  
  
Zidane opened his eyes from amazement and said "You can read?"  
  
They each took a hall, Cinna the left one and Zidane the right one. Hoping to find the switch for the many doors connecting the mansion with the garden. Zidane looked around for valuable things he could pawn at the pawn shop. While Cinna looked for eatable things. Neither of them where paying any real attention to a switch of some sort.  
  
Zidane almost bumped over a expensive vase, the sound of it falling would have woken up everyone in the manor. But luckily he caught it with his tail. He placed it back carefully, then his eye caught glimpse of a board with lots of buttons. He pushed one of them, the doors from the garden opened. And finally Baku, Marcus and Blank could enter the manor. "Finally," Baku said "you boys sure took your bloody time!"  
  
"Easy boss, the most important thing is where all inside." Zidane replied.  
  
"So what was it exactly we where supposed to get?" Marcus asked.  
  
"Some sort of stone, it's really shiny and looks really expensive." Baku answered.  
  
"Where did you get this job from anyway boss?" Cinna asked.  
  
Just when Baku wanted to answer Cinna's question the lights went on. Where they discovered? Panic was the first reaction they all had, as they fled throughout the mansion. In search for a hiding place. Marcus was the only one who headed back outside. Zidane pushed the button for the doors, he hid himself behind an armchair.  
  
Heavy footsteps sounded through the hall. Cinna, Blank, Baku and Zidane where awaiting for the person to come down. So they could find out if they where discovered or not. The suspense was killing them. Finally a man appeared, he was rather fat and had a evening robe around him. In the other hand he had a cigar, he was walking towards the liquor cabin. He yelled for his maid. The poor woman woke up from her sleep in the kitchen and hurried to her master.  
  
"Having trouble sleeping my lord?" She mumbled, she had no trouble sleeping. That's for sure.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. Make me something to eat, an omelette perhaps." He ordered.  
  
The maid disappeared into the kitchen again. Baku, Cinna, Blank and Zidane where all hiding behind some sort of furniture. Regent Wedge sat down in his favourite armchair and took his paper. A copy of the Daily Lindblum. Poor Zidane was behind the chair. He was trying to see what Wedge was reading. The fat regent grabbed for a glass, as he already had taken a bottle of brandy from his liquor cabin. He poured some in his glass and took a sip. He was reading an article about the taxes, and how Regent Cid would promise to lower them. Wedge always despised Cid, but there was nothing he could do about it. Wedge's position in Lindblum was that of a lower-ranked regent. Meaning that he was the Regent of Lindblum when Cid would be absent.  
  
The maid came back with her master's omelette. Wedge stuck it down his throat like a pig. Not even saying a thank you. The maid walked into the kitchen again, and Wedge was falling asleep. Zidane slowly crawled from behind the chair and gave the others a signal. He crawled over to Baku's position, which was behind a closet. Cinna and Blank crawled over there as well.  
  
"Boss, I'll take care of the stone. You guys go outside." Zidane said.  
  
"Oh no, Zidane I won't let you play hero again! You do this almost every time! And one day it'll be fatal! I'll send Blank along." Baku replied.  
  
Baku and Cinna headed for the front door, Cinna opened it with the key that was laying on a small cabin in the hall. Zidane and Blank closed the door behind them and slowly walked upstairs.  
  
"Where do you think that fat old man would put a expensive stone?" Zidane asked.  
  
"If I was him I'd put it in a locked room, filled with booby traps and guards."  
  
"Yes, but you have to remember, Wedge isn't you. And he's a retard." Zidane replied while walking to a door, he opened it saw Wedge's room and mss Wedge sleeping.  
  
Blank took the next room, nothing there neither. And so the two went on, until the reached the final room. Zidane opened the door and walked inside. In the middle of the room was a glass container with a stone in it. It was purple, but much darker. Blank walked towards the glass, touching it with his fingers.  
  
"Zidane, there's something fishy about this stone. It gives away a weird aura."  
  
"Blank, don't be so spiritual. Let's grab the stone and escape with the loot." Zidane said while taking the stone out of the container.  
  
"What loot?" Blank asked in amazement.  
  
"The stuff you stole from here off course. What else?" He answered dead serious.  
  
"WHAT?! You stole other stuff from here too?!"  
  
"Well off course, what are you stupid?"  
  
"But, but, but... But!"  
  
"Don't tell me you never did?"  
  
"...It never crossed my mind actually." Blank replied with a sad and disappointed voice.  
  
"Here, I got this from one of Wedge's closets." Zidane said, while handing his old friend a Ralvuimahgo card.  
  
"These are extremely rare?! I can't accept that!"  
  
"Take it Blank." Zidane replied.  
  
Blank took the card, Zidane was hiding a whole deck of valuable cards behind his back. The two headed for the window, Blank opened it and looked down. It was a long way down, but if they could run past the front garden and get over the fence they would be safe.  
  
Zidane looked at Blank and offered him to go first.  
  
"See you at the other side my friend." Blank said while Zidane nodded.  
  
The red haired thief jumped from the window all the way down, landing on a soft patch of grass. He was ok, and ran to the fence. Zidane looked back at the glass, and then at the stone in his pocket. It was shining...? The stone emitted a purple light.  
  
"What the...?!" Zidane said in amazement.  
  
He placed the stone in his other hand and vica versa. The light from the stone wouldn't fade. He examined the stone closer. Zidane was in some sort of trance, he could do nothing but look at the stone. Blank was waiting for him. There was something wrong, Zidane was just standing there in the window opening. Blank was already at the other side of the fence, and he saw patrolling soldiers marching in the street. If they saw Zidane in the window opening with some strange purple light they'd be doomed.  
  
Still there was nothing Zidane could do, the astonishing and bright light of the stone was all he could look at. Regent Wedge woke up, he decided to go upstairs and continue his sleeping there. He walked up the stairs, came into the hall. And noticed the purple light shining from the end of the hall. He woke up completely and walked closer to the room. He bend his head to see what was happening. He saw Zidane looking at the stone, the Tantalus thief didn't even see Wedge spying on him.  
  
The fat regent ran to his room and took out his hunting rifle from a closet. His wife woke up and saw Wedge running to the hallway. When Wedge arrived in the room, Zidane was gone. He looked out the window, seeing Blank carrying Zidane on his shoulders towards the gate. With the stone!  
  
Author's Note: There, I've put a lot more work in this one. After the events in the mansion the story really gets going. Look out for Chapter III: "The Scoundrel" 


	3. The Scoundrel

[ Chapter III: "The Scoundrel" ]  
  
"So what did happen to you over there Zidane?" Baku asked him.  
  
Zidane shook his head and replied, "I don't know. One minute I was about to jump from that window, the next moment I couldn't remember a thing."  
  
"Strange..." Marcus mumbled, he rubbed his chin.  
  
"And you said you saw a purple light, Blank?" Baku asked turning his head to Blank.  
  
"That's right, Zidane was just staring at it." He replied.  
  
"Well we're going to have to talk about this later. Right now we have to get this ship to a safe spot. They're checking airships all across Lindblum for the stolen stone. We've caught attention with this..."  
  
Wedge had all of Lindblum looking out for "the scoundrel that caught his valuable stone. Regent Cid had a meeting with Wedge and the other politic members of Lindblum. Cid didn't know that Wedge had such a valuable stone in his possession. After the stone was stolen by Tantalus, Wedge couldn't sit down quietly for even a minute! He was so irritated by the matter that he had summoned bounty hunters across the land to find this scoundrel that stole his priceless stone.  
  
A man entered the hallway of Regent Wedge. He looked around with a suspicious eye. The regent's wife Dorothy was talking to her husband in his office which was on the upper level of the mansion.  
  
"Dear, that man downstairs looks really frightening. Why of all bounty hunters in the world did you choose him? There where plenty of others..." She asked.  
  
Wedge slightly turned his office chair to the window behind him, he raised a glass of brandy and replied, "Because he looks the most experienced. That's why."  
  
"But..." Her voice grew arrogant.  
  
"No buts! Since when do you dare question my choices? Especially when it comes down to something like this! When did you get a talent for spotting good bounty hunters?!" He yelled raising his fist and almost breaking the glass.  
  
Dorothy took a step backwards, "I'm sorry dear." she replied.  
  
"Good, now send him in. When he deals with the scoundrel that took my stone, he'll be useful in eliminating other pesky matters. Such as..." Wedge was interrupted the bounty hunter from downstairs was no in the office.  
  
He walked in slowly, Dorothy took quiet steps behind him and left the room. Wedge fully turned his chair to face his desk, he was a little bit surprised. But not angry for the bounty hunter's rudeness.  
  
"So...would you care for a drink?" Wedge asked, as he stood up to reach another one of his many liquor cabins.  
  
"A drink would be fine." He said while sitting down in a classy chair. The hunter was rubbing the leather, he never saw such a beautiful chair before.  
  
"So, let's get down to business shall we?" Wedge impatiently asked.  
  
"If you'd prefer that, fine by me." He coldly answered like he didn't care.  
  
"I think you have heard the news about my priceless stolen stone?"  
  
"That I have." He replied while putting his right leg over the other one, taking big sips of the glass.  
  
"You will have to track this person or persons down and bring him to me. No one steals something from me and gets away with it. Plus I want the stone back in perfect condition."  
  
"What about payment?"  
  
"I can pay you 50,000 Gil. How does that sound?"  
  
"What can I get in advance?"  
  
"I'll pay you 10,000 now. The rest later off course."  
  
"Sounds like a deal to me old man." He replied while standing up, finishing his glass of brandy.  
  
"Thanks for the liquor, it was a bit soft though." He said.  
  
The bounty hunter left the room and left the mansion. Wedge was looking outside of his window. Thinking of how he'd become ruler of Lindblum one day, and after that the world!  
  
"You...you'll be very handy to me... Amarant." He said while looking how Amarant was walking to the street.  
  
*********  
  
"Not again!" Someone shouted.  
  
It appeared to be Blank who had just won his Hedgehog Pie card back from Marcus. Well it wasn't Blank's card to begin with, it was originally Marcus'. But they had gone trough so many battles that they forgot who was the original owner. Tantalus was in their hideout, safe and sound. Blank and Marcus where playing Tetra Master again. Cinna was doing nothing as usual, Baku was out. Probably drinking. And Zidane just pondered over the incident with the stone. He wanted to look at it again, but Baku had hidden it.  
  
How could this have happened? What attracted him to the stone so much? And why did it start to glow all of a sudden? So many questions, no answers at all. A door slammed, Blank and Marcus looked at the door and saw Baku was back.  
  
"Alright guys, get your asses down here right now!" Baku shouted, clearly drunk.  
  
Everyone gathered around the table to see what was the problem.  
  
"So what's the matter boss?" Cinna asked.  
  
"It's madness outside! Seems that Wedge has put a bounty on our good friend Zidane here. They even have frigin posters hanging outside, with a robot picture!" He explained.  
  
"Wow, I have to see that. I love robots!" Cinna yelled while running outside. Baku and the others raised their eyebrows. They where used to Cinna's stupidity, but he meant well.  
  
"Zidane, I think it's best if you stay inside for a while." Baku said.  
  
Zidane nodded his head in silence. Blank walked towards him, slapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Zidane, stop acting like this! We'll get trough this! And find out what that lousy stone is!" Blank yelled.  
  
"Yeah!" Was all that Marcus could add.  
  
Baku nodded his head, he was getting more and more sober. Suddenly Cinna came in.  
  
"You guys, you won't believe what's outside! I didn't found the robot picture, but a picture of guy that looks just like Zidane!" Cinna yelled.  
  
The entire room was suddenly filled with silence. Then Baku punched Cinna.  
  
Author's Note: Next one will be longer then the second chapter. Amarant will make a bigger appearance next. Chapter IV: "Red-Haired Threat" (oh and I won't get any work done in the weekend, maybe on Sunday.) 


	4. Red Haired Threat

[ Chapter IV: "Red-Haired Threat" ]  
  
Lindblum city was bursting with activity once more. To see all those people running around. And in the midst a red-haired man who was not only tall, but very well build. He looked around, trying to see anything relating to thieves or thief bands. No he didn't find anything, it was beginning to annoy him.  
  
He entered a pub, immediately drawing the attention inside.  
  
"What'll it be?" The barkeeper asked.  
  
"Something strong." He replied while sitting down.  
  
Amarant looked around, seeing lots of people staring at him. He took a toothpick and removed some leftovers from his teeth. The barkeeper served his drink.  
  
"There you go."  
  
Amarant smirked, "Barkeep, what thief band is most famous around these parts?" he asked.  
  
"Well that would be Tantalus, led by Baku." He replied with a strong voice. Everyone knew Tantalus.  
  
"Tantalus huh? Where do they reside?"  
  
"No one knows for sure, but they come down here often to have a drink." "This Baku, how does he look?"  
  
"A bit fat, a bit tall, and a bit aggressive. You'll recognise him." He replied laughing.  
  
Outside the pub, in the busy streets. Zidane and Blank where talking a stroll.  
  
"Zidane, common lighten up a bit!" Blank said trying to cheer him up.  
  
"I just can't Blank." He said while shaking his head.  
  
"Let's go get something to drink?" Blank suggested.  
  
Zidane stopped walking and looked at Blank. And what came out of his mouth was typical Zidane-behaviour.  
  
"Drinks on you?" He grinned.  
  
Blank sighed, "Glad to have you back Zidane."  
  
The two entered their local pub. And it was the same Amarant was in... The two went to the counter. The barkeeper walked towards them from behind the counter.  
  
"Zidane, Blank. Glad to see you two." He said.  
  
"Glad to be here." Blank said.  
  
"Two of the usual." He ordered.  
  
The barkeep nodded. Amarant looked at the two, they where sitting right next to him. Blank looked at Amarant, there was something strange about him. The barkeeper had their drinks ready, Zidane started drinking like he always did, fast.  
  
Amarant finished his drink and turned to the two Tantalus members.  
  
"You two mind if I ask some questions?" Amarant asked.  
  
Blank looked at Amarant, he was sure of it that Amaran'ts intensions weren't good.  
  
"What's it that you want to ask?" Blank replied.  
  
Zidane looked at Amarant as well, now that he finished his drink.  
  
"You guys happen to know Tantalus?"  
  
Zidane almost answered they where from Tantalus, but Blank stopped him.  
  
"Why? Do you need them for any special reason?" Blank asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do, but that's not of your concern." Amarant coldly replied.  
  
"Yes we know them, so now there." Blank took a sip of his drink.  
  
"I didn't say I was done asking questions."  
  
"For me you are finished, now leave us alone." Blank replied.  
  
Amarant stood up, he walked towards Zidane.  
  
"You... You look a lot like the man on the posters outside." Amarant noticed.  
  
Zidane and Blank where now sure this guy was a bounty hunter, after the fat reward Wedge was giving out to whoever caught the thief of his stone.  
  
"Listen, I know you two are members of Tantalus. Now I'm giving you the choice, come with me in peace. Or struggle and make it more interesting." Amarant said.  
  
Zidane stood up, so did Blank.  
  
"Hey, if you're so tough why don't you come outside and show what you're worth!" Zidane yelled.  
  
Amarant smiled, and nodded. They went outside, along with the people that wanted to see the fight.  
  
Outside it was abandoned, everyone knew that sparks where going to fly. Two members of Tantalus, and this mysterious stranger with red hair.  
  
"I have to warn you two, this is your last chance of escaping!" Amarant shouted, overconfident.  
  
"Sure, like we would run away from a fight!" Zidane yelled, he grinned.  
  
Blank took his sword, Zidane his twin daggers. Amarant raised his hand to show everyone his weapon.  
  
"This is the mythril claw, a little thing I got when I killed it's former owner." Amarant bragged.  
  
"Hey, are you going to brag all day about some claw or are you going to fight?!" Blank yelled.  
  
A grin on Amarant's face appeared. Zidane had enough of the waiting and rushed in towards Amarant. Zidane landed behind Amarant with his back turned. Amarant turned around and scratched Zidane's back. Zidane quickly jumped back to Blank's side.  
  
"Are you alright?" Blank asked, worried about his friend.  
  
"I'll be ok, I think I underestimated this guy." He replied.  
  
Amarant laughed and rushed towards Blank, the thief blocked Amarant's attack with his sword.  
  
"Close call," Blank said, "now it's time to finish you off!"  
  
Blank jumped up, barging down with his sword aimed at Amarant. A direct hit! Amarant had to catch his breath.  
  
"It seems I have underestimated you two as well!" He yelled while attacking Zidane.  
  
No Mercy was one his trademark moves. How he got that extra dose of power nobody knew. His powers where that of a monk. Mystical but powerful.  
  
Everyone thought Zidane was hit for sure. But the loud bang of Amarant's claw hitting Zidane's twin daggers was good enough to convince everyone that he wasn't hit. Because of the dust raised by Amarant's attack no one could see what happened. But as it cleared up, they saw Zidane in a power clash with Amarant!  
  
Blank hopped over to Zidane, attacking Amarant's back. A loud signal could be heard from a few blocks away. It was non other then the Lindblum authorities! Amarant sighed, it's been a while since he had such an interesting fight and now it would be interrupted!  
  
Blank and Zidane both smiled.  
  
"Guess we'll have to face each other some other time, redhead." Zidane smirked.  
  
"Hey! Zidane, I'm a redhead too!" Blank shouted.  
  
"I agree, we'll meet again." The bounty hunter shouted, he jumped up and disappeared.  
  
Blank and Zidane ran, as fast as they could. The authorities arrived at was once the battle area. All the people that where witnessing the fight fled too. The two Tantalus members where being chased by some Lindblum soldiers. They ran into a small alley where they succeeded in escaping them.  
  
"Whew, close call Zidane." Blank said, with a very exhausted tone in his voice.  
  
Zidane bended his head over the corner, seeing the soldiers running to the other side of the street. They where safe...  
  
*********  
  
In another part of Lindblum city. Baku, Marcus and Cinna where walking. A royal soldier jumped in front of them.  
  
"HALT! I am ordered to arrest anyone that looks suspicious in the matter of the stolen stone!" He yelled, obviously he was a rookie at this.  
  
Baku laughed, so did Cinna.  
  
"Listen kid, just get out of our face and you won't get hurt." Baku warned him.  
  
"...Do you dare oppose the Lindblum crown?!" He yelled again.  
  
A short "yes" followed from the three Tantalus thieves. The soldier was shocked.  
  
"It seems I'll have to take drastic measures then! Behold!"  
  
The soldier raised his shiny new sword. Some kind of wooden construction appeared in the street, rushing towards the Baku, Cinna and Marcus. They looked at it with suspicion, but then it trapped them. They where stuck! In some kind of cell!  
  
"I can't believe this rookie tricked us!" Baku yelled while slamming his fists against the bars.  
  
The soldier who was riding the wooden construction (on the inside it was made of metal) and laughed.  
  
"No one opposed the Lindblum crown! I will take you to prison where you will be questioned on the stolen stone!" He shouted in anxiety, probably hoping to be promoted.  
  
Zidane and Blank are safe from the soldiers now, but what will they do next? Since Baku, Cinna and Marcus are now trapped, will they go and save them? Do they even know where to start? And what about the stolen stone?  
  
Author's Note: Next up, Baku, Cinna and Marcus arrive in the Lindblum prison. Zidane and Blank have no clue what to do. Chapter V: "The Stolen Artefact" 


End file.
